Sam and friends with pirates
by petragirl987
Summary: Rated T because of swearing. Sam and her friends have been running for a long time. They didn't bow down like a dog and because of this they are being hunted. Sam has been caught but before she is killed a certain group of pirates jump in. Will this strange group of people be able to stop the rein of Ratash? Not everything is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Sam could taster blood in her mouth. She could her cuts in her side opening up and bleeding more, dripping down to the ground. She always hated pain. But even though she was feeling more than she ever had felt before in her life, even more than the time she broke her leg, she didn't utter a sound.

"WELL?!" Roares the man holding her by the throat.

Sam dangled above the ground desperately clawing at the man's grasp, she could feel her vision darken but she still did not say a thing. She uselessly kicked her feet out but they didn't even faze the man. She could see people in the corner of her eyes looking at the scene with fear and pity in their eyes. But no one said a thing, they just made space and walked by and pretended nothing was happening.

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS?! TELL ME!" Ratash shakes her.

"Go dunk your head in a toilet!" Sam croaked out glaring at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Luffy do you have any idea where we are going?!" Nami glares at Luffy

"Of course I can smell the meat!" Luffy's mouth waters

"I hope we get to a village soon we need more food supplies." Sanji swats a branch out of the way nearly hitting Zoro in the face.

"Watch it dart brow!"

"What's that moss head?!"

"Friends let us sing not fight! OHHHH! We are here! YAH! In the forest! YAH! We are lost! YAH! We are-"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro and Sanji yell at the dancing skeleton.

Robin chuckles and ducks under a branch.

"Guys do you hear something?" Franky mutters looking around.

"Hm? Hear something?" Nami looks around in confusion.

"Meat is near…" Luffy stumbles along drooling.

"All I can hear is Luffy" Nami arches an eyebrow watching him.

"No I'm sure…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Luffy interrupts Franky while waving his hands in excitement.

"MEAT! Oh I love ME-"

"Captain-san? What is the m-" Robin starts to ask but then stops

Everyone looks at the two in confusion than look at where they are staring. They all stop in their tracks too. Because in the middle of the hussle and bussle of the crowds of people and stores, is a large man with a black beard, wearing a grey shirt, belt with a sword in it, and black pants, and boots, who is holding by the neck while lifting her up the ground is a girl who looks around 17 with medium length blond dirty hair, wearing a dark blue shirt, and black pants. The girl is obviously hurt with blood dripping down her side and the side of her face.

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS?! TELL ME!" The man yells at her.

"Go dunk your head in a toilet!" The girl croaks back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ratash scowls and throws me down to the ground.

I hit the ground hard on my wounded side. I hiss through my teeth trying not to yell in pain. The man takes out his sword and points it at me.

" " He hisses "Tell me where your friends are or DIE."

I do my best to laugh though it comes out as more as a weird croak.

"What? So I'm supposed to tell you where my friends are so you can go and kill them too? Listen up asshole I'm not going to." I shakily get to my feet glaring at him the whole time.

"SO FUCK YOU!" I give him the finger. Probably not the best move in the world but god he had it coming.

He roars at me and jumps forwards about to impale me with his sword.

I see the sword coming towards me and I know I don't have time to dodge. In that one second all I think is 'Sorry guys', I close my eyes and cringe waiting to feel the sword go through me. Damn this is going to hurt…

…

Nope no pain exploding in my stomach or anything like that. What the hell? I open my eyes and see…

A green haired guy right in front of me wearing a dark green cloak with red cloth at the waist, with a sword in each hand and in his mouth blocking the other guys sword. Because his back is too me I can't see his face.

"Woah WHAT?! Where did you come from?!" I yell in shock.

The green haired guy ignores me.

Suddenly a blond haired guy jumps out of nowhere and tries to kick Ratash. Ratash dodges to the side keeping a few steps away from the green haired guy and the blond guy.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT A LADY!" The blond guy yells at Ratash.

"Hey ero cook this is my fight!" The green haired guy scowls at the blond man.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Ratash roars at them

"No and we don't CARE!" Both of the guys yell at him.

"Uh...okkkk… thanks for helping." I mutter

My eyes are probably bugging out of my head. Suddenly I can feel my legs give out beneath me and I crumble to the ground.

"Ugh.."

"Hey are you alright?" I hear a high pitched voice beside my ear and look to my right and see a raccoon dog looking animal.

"Uh…no… I think I'm going a bit nutty. Why is a raccoon dog speaking to me?"

Not actually expecting a result I'm surprised the animals shriek of "I'M A REINDEER!"

"Ok! Sorry! Uh…reindeer!" Before I can ask the reindeer what the bloody hell is happening an arm stretched out rushing by me.

"Ok what the actual fuck?!" I shriek and scrabble widely putting some space between me and the stretching arm.

I can the see the arm stretch out and punch Ratash in the face and send him crashing to the ground. I can't help but burst out laughing. The guy must be a devil fruit user! Cool!


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly stop laughing because it hurts my wounds. I look around and see everyone around who had been before ignoring me, now watching in awe while the three guys fought Ratash, some were even clapping! I looked to my left and…

"Uh oh."

There was about a hundred of Ratash's gang running at us, all holding very dangerous and spikey looking weapons.

"YOU GO HELP RATASH! WE'LL GET THE GIRL!" One guy holding a mace yells at half of the guys. The other half charges at the three guys fighting Ratash and the other half… goes after me.

"Crap, CRAP!" I start to run even though doing so makes stabs of pain go through me. I can see in the corner of my eye the reindeer runs off but before I can see where he went, I see a knife on the ground. Probably from where one of Ratash's men dropped it. They have way too many weapons. I dive for it which might not have been the best idea.

"Oh my god my head!" I suck it up grab the knife and jump up and turn to face the oncoming mob of thugs running at me.

"Well shit."

Suddenly a bunch of hands start grabbing guys and breaking their spines.

"What…" I turn a bit and see a group of people, a giant weird looking guy with blue hair, a long nose guy, an orange haired girl holding a blue ish long stick thing, a freaking skeleton, and a lady with black hair who has her arms crossed but is staring intently at the mob of thugs. And the reindeer… he's HUGE?! And charging at the mob of thugs, with the blue haired guy, while the long nose guy shoots something into the mob. The girl with orange hair stays back but seems to be doing something with her rod, stick, thing. It has bubbles coming out of it?! I hear crashing in my ear and turn around and see the thugs who went chasing after the three other guys all on the ground. While Ratash looks nervously at the three guys who have pretty scary faces on.

Suddenly Ratash smirks. A guy wearing a black cloak, dark brown pants, and a black shirt appears on a rooftop and jumps down next to him. His whole face,arms,hands,legs whatever skin is showing is covered in what looks like mummy bandages. Only thing on his face that shows is his black eyes.

"Who are you?" The green haired man growls

The bandage man says nothing, just lifts up his arm.

"LOOK OUT!" I shriek

Suddenly bandages start to unravel from his arm though not enough for us to see his skin. They shoot out at the three guys. They all dodge to a side, and when they do the bandaged man raise his other arms and more bandages shoot out of that. They cover Ratash who is still smirking, then the bandaged man drags Ratash away through the crowd. The stretchy guy starts yelling.

"HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE MID FIGHT!" And chases them, with the blond and green haired guys following.

I turn around again and see the other half of the guys lying on the ground too. Some looked like they were electrocuted, other just look beaten to a pulp. The orange haired girl looks annoyed.

"Where does Luffy think he is going?! Ugh and Zoro is going to get lost!" She yells waving her hands in the air.

I just stare at them awkwardly. The reindeer now back to small size goes up to me.

"You need those wounds tended or else they will get worse! Let me I'm a doctor!"

"Uh… ok… thanks." I sit down and watch as the reindeer gets out a doctors case.

Where did that come from?

He starts to clean my wounds, which hurts but I don't say anything. I realize I'm holding the knife in my hand so tightly that my knuckles go white, I loosen my grip but I don't let go.

"Um… thanks for helping." I tell him, the rest of the group walks over to me.

"Who was that guy, and why was he trying to kill you?!" The orange girl ask.

"Uh…well…"

BAM!

Suddenly the long nose guy is knocked off his feet as the stretchy boy shoots into him, his holding on to the blond and green guy who is yelling. They all land on a crumpled heap on the ground. Suddenly the green haired man jumps up holding on the collar of the stretchy guy.

"I'm going to kill you!" The green haired man glares.

"Sorry Zoro!" The other boy says, though he doesn't seem that sorry.

"Where are that big guy, and the one with the bandages?" The blue haired man asks the stretchy guy.

"They got away! We couldn't find them!" He pouts "And Zoro almost got lost but I was able to grab him"

Zoro who I think the green haired guy is eye twitches.

"Ugh…" The long nose guy is on the ground covered in bruises.

"Ooooh… that's got to hurt." I whisper to myself in sympathy.

"YOU POOR BEAUTIFUL LADY!" The blond haired guy suddenly appears in front of me squirming.

I don't find myself all that attractive. I have blond hair to my shoulders, the only thing I really like about myself are my eyes. Which can turn from blue,t o gray, to green depending on the light.

"Uh…" I just stare at him.

"SHUT UP!" The orange haired girl punches him in the head and he flops to the ground with hearts in his eyes murmuring "Nami swan Nami swan."

Oh my god this people are insane. Though they did save me…

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Everyone looks at me.

"Thanks for saving me, I would be dead right now if you hadn't stopped him."

"I wish he hadn't run away… my names Luffy! I'm going to be king of the pirates!" The stretchy guy pops up in front of me with a big grin on his face. I just stare in shock than…

"HAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing again.

"Whaaaaat?" Luffy looks at me.

I try to pull myself together but completely fail, I hold up a hand for them to wait while I try to stop laughing. The reindeer next to me yells at me to hold still.

"D-don't get me wrong." I sit up finally having stopped laughing. "I don't doubt that you can become the pirate king form what I've seen, it's just I've never heard someone so boldly say they were going to become the pirate king!"

Luffy grins.

"Excuse me for asking but why was that man trying to hurt you?" The black haired lady looks at me.

"Er… well.."


End file.
